OilCollector
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Our Alchemists have finally figured a way to extract pure Oil, the rarest form of the magical substance." ---- *'Summary' **The Oil Rig collects Oil from an unlimited underground reserve, and stores it until it is collected by the player and placed into a Oil Storage. When the drill is full, production will be stopped until it is collected. **Attackers can steal up to 75% of the uncollected Oil in the drill. Having too many uncollected resources will make players a more attractive target. **The Oil Rig takes up a 3x3 space. **When you choose to upgrade a Oil Rig, it will automatically collect any uncollected Oil. Note that if your Oil Storage is full at that time, the uncollected Oil will be lost. During the upgrade the drill stops producing Oil; if it is destroyed in an attack while the upgrade is in progress, no resources will be lost to the attacker, as the drill is empty. **It can be difficult to see without zooming in, but you can visually tell approximately how much Oil a Oil Rig currently contains by looking at the glass box on the top rear portion of the drill. An empty (clear) box means the Drill is less than 20% full, while a full (black) box means the Drill is at least 60% full. **You can temporarily boost its production with Gold. Spending Gold will double the Drill's production rate for 1 day. **When raiding, the easiest way to tell the difference between the various levels of enemy Drills is to look at the Drill's footings. Unlike the top of the Drill, there is a very recognizable difference between the footings of all six levels. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Oil Rigs undergo a significant visual change at level 3. **When initially constructed, the Oil Rig consists of a huge helical auger, suspended from a sturdy wooden frame with mortared stone footings. A deep hole, framed with wood, sits under the auger. **At level 2, the Drill's footings become smooth white stone, and the tops of the wooden pillars suspending the auger receive plating. Three hexagonal shapes are also added to the top of the drill. **At level 3, a large part the drill's top surface and frame become covered in gold plating, and the footings gain a grey metal band. **At level 4 the footings trade their smooth stone and grey plate for smooth dark iron. **At level 5 the mining hole increases in size and the footings acquire a gold band. **At level 6 the gold cover on the footings is replaced by a spiked gold plate. The auger itself turns gold as well. ---- *'Trivia' ** The level 3 Oil Rig will continue to produce over the course of a full 12-hour shield (assuming it was empty when the shield is obtained). A level 4 Oil Rig will continue to produce over the course of a full 14-hour shield. A level 5 Oil Rig will continue to produce over the course of a full 16-hour shield. ** When you activate the boost for a Oil Rig, a clock will appear over the drill for a few seconds. **Although directly selecting a Oil Rig with a Oil bubble above it automatically collects any resources it has stored, there is a way to check how much Oil has been stored without collecting it. This can be done by moving any other building to an invalid spot on your map (e.g., off the edge of your map, or fully or partially occupied by an obstacle, decoration or another building) and releasing it while its surrounding square has turned red. Then select the desired Oil Rig and choose the "Info" option to display the amount of Oil gathered by the drill to that point.